Fools In Love
by existence92
Summary: A certain Slytherin girl’s thoughts as Draco lie on her lap during the Hogwarts ride. Warning: OOC PansyDraco Oneshot


A/N: I'm a big fan of Draco and Hermione, but I thought I'll give Pansy a chance. I know this is really OOC, but I just wanted to depict Pansy somehow slightly nicer. Most fan fictions I read just portray Pansy as a whore, a slut, a bitch. I thought I'll try a bit. And this is my second fan fiction. Please give me a chance? big cheesy smile and…this is really rushed… And short.

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? Awwwww! I don't own Harry Potter! Fine! runs out of room crying I want Draco though! glomps Draco

Summary: A certain Slytherin girl's thoughts as Draco lie on her lap during the Hogwarts ride. Warning: OOC PansyDraco One-shot

The Hogwarts train rumbled on chugging through the gorgeous scenery like it has always done. The huge and green mountains, the broad wide, breezy sky, the clear blue lake….

Meanwhile, in one of the compartments….

A certain Slytherin girl smiled contentedly at the current boy lying on her lap, fondling his head gently. She watched his chest heave up and down, and tried to commit this peaceful expression to memory. It wasn't often that she got a chance this to sooth him, caress his platinum blond locks, his egg-shaped face; all in all, he was good-looking. Very good-looking. An interesting tint of colour spread across her cheeks.

But then, compared to her… She sighed.

Pansy. The name of a lovely flower which came in many different colours. A nice-looking flower, which smelled nice, and usually was meant to describe good-looking girls. Something which did not describe her.

She was plain, she knew that. Most people would have described her as "pug-faced". She used to take comfort in taunting the "mud blood bookworm", but when Granger turned up beautiful at the Yule ball, and with Victor Krum, the "greatest seeker" as Weasel put it, no less. She was stunned. And jealous. There weren't more ways, to hide her insecurities.

There were so many other much prettier, more beautiful, pureblood Slytherin girls, whom Draco Malfoy would prefer in a second over her. She smiled smugly at the very chance of such close proximity with him. Even his name had sounded good.

Draco, the Latin word for dragon. What a fitting name for him. Whereas her name didn't really fit her... If he had ever chosen her to be his bride, why would he?

She sighed, as she tucked some strands of hair which had escaped from his usually gelled hair.

"Whassa matter, Pans?"

Pans was his private nickname for her. Most people did not know this, but Pansy and Draco had actually met before, when they were six. Their parents had met together at balls for purebloods. Most people didn't know it, but they got along pretty well.

He yawned groggily and rubbed his eyes. His usually guarded expression was not there. Instead, a worried expression took his place. It was hard to imagine, Draco being nice, but he wasn't really all that bad. Well, at the least he didn't show that side that often, except occasionally to Pansy.

His perfectly sculpted eyebrows arched in amusement. "Hellooooooo, are you too amazed at my stunningly good looks?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Pansy blinked out of the reverie where she was ogling Draco Malfoy, and blushed. "Hey! What do you mean by that!" She gave a playful punch to his shoulder.

"Hey, nobody can resist my good looks." Draco smiled teasingly.

If it was even possible, Pansy blushed even harder. It should be a crime to look that good! His blue-gray eyes were crinkling in amusement, his wide smile spreading from ear to ear.

"Pans, are you alright? You look a little…red." He stared at her worriedly and reached out to feel her forehead.

She turned an even brilliant shade of red and pushed away his hand gently. "Oh, it's nothing, don't worry about it. I just recovered from a fever." She fibbed.

"Oh."

He stared outside the Hogwarts carriage window, with an almost embarrassed expression. "You know something, Pans? I don't really know why, but I feel really comfortable with you."

She smiled, the light bouncing off her sparkly white teeth, her brown eyes sparkling in amusement, her cheeks flushed with a certain shade of pink. She may have been plain, but at that moment…

She was beautiful.

Pansy didn't know it, but Draco had had a crush on her ever since they were six, even though he didn't show it much. Even though they were many prettier, richer, smarter girls out there, he liked her. For whom she is, for what she is, for how she is.

He never particularly liked flowers; most boys didn't. But pansies were his favourite flowers, for some reason. They were beautiful and reminded him of a certain somebody.

A slight, almost indistinguishable tint, similar to her expression spread across Draco's cheeks, as they grinned at each other and sat next to each other.

A hand snaked across the other person's lap and held the other smaller, fairer hand. The latter squeezed his larger, callused hand back, as they sat together, with their hands entwined, grinning like fools at the rest of the Hogwarts ride.

Fools in love.


End file.
